


Interlude: Movie Night

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Club!verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Domestic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Movie Night, Siblings, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Steph didn't really get it, don't really get it, and probably aren't going to get it. But Jason needs to make some peace. (Mostly because Tim said so.)</p><p>A sequel to Join the Club, and an interlude/introductory piece for Binary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> More Club!verse. I wrote this in about 20 minutes, so it's probably shit, but this needed to happen in order to make Binary make sense. Well, no, Binary would make sense anyways, but I felt like I should write this anyway. So. Yeah. Enjoy!

Tim tells Jason, after the almost-disaster at the club, that he has to try to make peace with the family. Dick and Steph know about their relationship now, and though they don't know if the Golden Boy of the Bat family told Daddy about what Jason and Tim were up to, they had good reason to try to settle things between them a bit. So, during patrol one night, Jason suggests a movie night to Dick over the comms. Tim waits, listening carefully, as Dick hesitates, and then agrees. They ask the others soon after, and before the night is over they have plans to spend that Thursday night lounging in Jason's apartment, watching a movie (they agree to let Cass choose, as she has good taste, and isn't likely to pick something objectionable) and bonding a bit as a family.

Tim is nervous, by the time Thursday night rolls around. Jason's apartment is generally a safe space for him, is the place where he is Jason's sub, and Jason is his Dom, and there's no pressure to be anything that they aren't. They reserve non-BDSM sex and family gatherings for Tim's place, usually. This will be different, and Tim doesn't know what to expect.

It's easier than he had feared. They squish together on the couch, Jason on one end, then Steph who leans into his side and flops her legs over Damian's lap, who growls at her but curls into Dick anyways, who is in the spot at the other end of the couch. Cass curls into the squishy armchair that Tim found for Jason at a yard sale a few months ago, and watches the goings on with a fondly neutral look, as she does. Tim flops on the floor, stretching out and leaning his side against Jason's legs. It's all a bit of a mess, really, a comfortable pile of limbs and squawking and awkward elbows, and Damian complaining and Dick grinning sunnily at his siblings.

Tim finds himself warm, and happy, pleased to just be with the people that he loves. There's an amount of chatter, and Jason orders pizza, and once it arrives they put in the movie- WALL-E, as per Cass' request. Jason had grinned at her when she suggested it- it is one of both her and Tim's favourite movies, and he knew that it would relax everyone to be watching something so light hearted.

About half way through the movie, Jason realizes that Tim has relaxed against his legs, instinctively tucking his legs up underneath himself so that he is not quite kneeling, and is pressing his cheek into Jason's knee as he watches. Jason smiles down at him, fond, and cards a hand through his hair. In his peripheral vision, Jason catches Cass watching them, her head tilted. He meets her gaze, and pets Tim again, wondering if she is going to say anything. She gives Tim a long look, and then nods once at him, and goes back to watching the movie. No one else notices the exchange, but it gives Jason a feeling of contentment. He knows that Cass cares deeply for Tim, and that she is very good at reading body language. If she's happy that Tim is happy, then Jason must be doing something right. Even as he thinks that, Tim sighs softly, and shifts against Jason, pressing further against him. Jason grins, helpless, and tangles his fingers in his boy's hair, well aware that the feeling will let him slide down into the soft top layers of subspace, and settle there for a few mellow hours.

A little while after that, Tim turns his face up to Jason, and whispers, "Can I get up?"

Jason nods, aware that the whisper had drawn the razor sharp attention of the others. "Of course," Jason murmurs, keeping his voice down, even though he's sure that even Dick, who is furthest from him, can hear perfectly well. "Getting a soda?"

Tim nods, and shifts himself, slowly drawing away from Jason. Once he's up, and shuffling past Jason on the way to the kitchen, Jason catches his wrist. "Get me one too?"

Tim nods again. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, and heads into the kitchen.

"Um," says Steph, and Jason turns a hard glare on her.

"Don't say _anything_ ," he hisses. "Tim is my boy, here, and this is a safe space for him and for me. If you fuck that up, I swear to god..." He leaves the threat unfinished, because Tim comes back into the room then, two cans of pop in hand. He passes them both to Jason, and then flops to his knees at Jason's feet, leaning back into him immediately. He's hazy enough not to really be aware of the looks he's getting from Steph, Damian, and Dick, and simply accepts the can that Jason opens and passes to him, and goes back to watching the movie.

When the movie ends, Cass says goodnight, and drifts out, dragging Steph with her. Damian stalks out of the apartment, looking confused and a bit unsure, a bit angry. Dick lingers, and Jason sighs. He tugs on Tim's hair, and Tim looks up.

Jason leans over and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "Go run a bath," he says. "Then wait for me. You know how."

Tim nods, and gets up to do what Jason says. Jason also stands, and with a firm hand he guides Dick to the door.

"I know you still don't understand," Jason says to him in an undertone, and Dick toes on his boots. "It's hard to without being a part of it, or at least having a serious inclination to find out. If you want to know, you're going to have to go the distance, here, Dick. You're going to have to choose not to judge, too."

"I can do that," Dick says, sounding affronted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well," says Jason, "then I might be able to talk Tim into letting you sit in on one of our sessions." He doesn't even know what he's going to suggest before he suggests it, but it makes sense to him after it's come out of his mouth. "So that you can really see how he is, how I am with him. It's- he's so beautiful, Dick." He shakes his head. "I can show you. Teach you. But you have to want to learn."

"I don't- I don't know."

"I know you don't," Jason says. "That's why I'm going to tell you to get the fuck out of my apartment, and call me in a few days. Think about it, and let me know in a few days. And then I'll talk to Tim about it. No guarantees- he might say no, too."

"I know."

"Good. Get the fuck out of my apartment."

Dick grins, a shadow of his normal smile. He looks a little haunted, still, an echo of his face on that night in the club, and he look unsure. "I'm going to have to talk to Damian."

"Yeah. Sort it out, Goldie."

Then Jason unceremoniously shoves Dick out his door, closes and latches it behind him, and goes to find his boy for a bath and some cuddles. And maybe a blowjob.


End file.
